Life Goes On
by Twilighter989
Summary: AU/out of char/ NM Edward leaves Bella,Bella life goes on a down hill spiril,what make the Volturi enter her life and why does she join the Volturi? how do the cullens find out? how will they react to the news?
1. Never Forget

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters.**_

_**This is my first Fan Fiction so please review and tell me what you think of it!! it is the first of many Chapters to come so enjoy !!**_

* * *

_**Never forget**_

_**Bella's POV**_

It has been 87 long and rememberable years since that day my life changed forever when the "Cullen's" decided to leave Forks. I could never forget or forgive any of the Cullen's the pain they had caused me to go through when their son "EDWARD CULLEN" decided to tell me that he and his family were all leaving Forks and the truth about how he really felt about me.

_**~Flashback~**_

_"Bella, I don't want you anymore."_

"_Because I'm… tired of pretending I'm in love with you"_

_"You're not good enough for me, Bella."_

"_You was only a distraction for me"_

_"I promise that this will be the last time you'll see me or my family. We won't be coming back"_

_**~End Of Flashback~**_

For months after that day in the forest it was like my life had ended, I would stay in my cold dark room curled up for hours in the middle of my bed crying from all the promises they had made and broken, the lies they all had told, the pain and hurt they had caused me when they had left. I hated how I let myself believe that someone like me could be welcomed and loved into the Cullen family, I felt used only a distraction a mere human toy for the Cullen's and I hated them for it. I felt nothing anymore, empty they had killed me from inside, I was like a walking zombie, I wouldn't even talk to Charlie or Renee unless they started the conversion first, and only then I would just nod or only speak when I really had to. I was miserable I wouldn't even leave my room unless to eat or drink, go to the bath room or when the dreaded time came in the mornings when it was time to go to school.

At school I would sit alone in class just keeping to myself, when it came time to go for lunch I would find table in back of the cafeteria so I could hide and let my sorrows take me over. I wanted to be left alone from my friends, because I didn't want to be pulled into any of their little conversions or didn't like to see their stares they would be giving me if I wouldn't reply when they would talk to me. When my friends tried to talk or comfort to me I would just ignore them trying not to notice they were there. After about 2 months they all got the point and gave up trying to help me, I had lost all connections to my friends and was all alone. That's how I wanted it to be, I wanted to feel all the pain, I wanted to turn that pain into hate, I just wanted to die and leave this fucking life behind.

Then one day Charlie invited Billy and Jacob over from La Push to visit so they could watch a ball game on TV together. Charlie thought it would be a good idea to invite Jacob around to see if he could spend some time with me instead of me being left alone how I wanted to be left. Charlie wanted Jacob to see if he could talk me around into probably going to La push for a day to Jacob house so I could out of the house instead of being curled up in bed all day.

_**~Flashback~**_

"_Hey Bella, can I come in please I would like to have a talk with you…Bella are you there_" I heard Jacob ask when he knocked at the door. I sat up in bed wiping away my tears trying to hide them and quickly running my fingers through my hair trying to make myself look a little decent.

"_Hey Jacob, sure come in" _I replied back Trying to hold back my tears.

He opened the door slowly with a huge smile and walked to my bed side and sat down next to me. I could see he was trying to figure out what to say next without saying something that would hurt me, I decided I wouldn't break the silence and waited for him to speak.

"_Bella, you can't just waste your life like this anymore, the cul…" _He paused as I flinched at his words. _"I mean "they" are not coming back. You have to stop this Bella!! Can't you see all this is hurting Charlie and other people around you seeing you like this? Charlie can't stand watching you go through all this pain he thinks his losing you he doesn't know how to help you Bella." _He continued looking into my teary eyes. I knew I was hurting Charlie it wasn't like I was meaning to.

"_Don't you think I know that Jacob, do you really think I want to feel like this? It's not like a switch I can turn it off and on they hurt me Jacob and it feels like I am dead and all I'm left with is all this pain" _I said crying and lent into his shoulder. I could feel his whole body tense with my words.

"_Bells don't say that it's ok, I didn't mean for it to come out like that"_ He said wrapping his warm arms around me

" _it's ok Jacob, I don't feel like talking about this it hurts too much, it only makes things worse"_ I said crying. I lifted my head a little to see his face I could see it was riddled with pain seeing me like this and his black eyes filled with anger from what the Cullen's had done to me.

"_Bells please stop crying, I hate seeing you like this" _he said hugging me a little tighter.

"_Let's just talk about something else how is that car going that you're working on" _I replied sobbing trying to bring up a different conversion.

"_Oh my 1986 Rabbit"_ he replied with a slight grin_ "it's going good!! Dad came good with his promise and it's almost done. Why don't you come down to La Push tomorrow and have a look. I'm sure it would make Charlie happy to see you out of this room, you can just sit and watch me work on my car you don't even have to act you like it"_ he said with a smile.

"_Ok Jacob ill come over tomorrow, I guess it would give Charlie some peace of mind seeing me out of the room for the day_" I mumbled. Not wanting to hurt him if I said no.

"_Sweet Bells who knows you might even enjoy yourself" _He said with a wide grin going from ear to ear. We heard Billy call to Jacob the game had finished and it was time to go_."Well I guess I'll see you tomorrow"_ he said giving me another hug and got up to leave the room.

"_Ok bye Jacob"_ is all I could get out.

"_I'll see you soon Bells, sweet dreams"_ he whispered closing the door I turned over letting the pain and darkness take me over again.

_**~End Of Flashback~**_

Over the next few months Jacob and I become close friends. He pulled me from the darkness and I was starting to feel normal again even started to laugh from time to time. Jacob was like my personal sun we done everything together. I started doing a few outdoor things I never would have done before but with Jacob I felt safe and it gave me the high I needed to fill the hole in my chest that caused me the pain. We went motor bike riding, hiking and cliff diving which Jacob ended up saving my life from. Then one day he started avoiding me, that is when I found out that Jacob was a werewolf and about his pack.

It was about 2 years since the Cullen's had left and my life was almost perfect again though I still some times went back into the dark spiral now and again. Then everything took a turn for the worst, Charlie got murdered by Victoria and Laurent also that's when they entered my life saving me and welcoming me into their family with open arms "The Volturi".

_**~Flashback~**_

It was a Friday night Charlie and I was having dinner in the dining room when suddenly Victoria and Laurent came out of nowhere Laurent held Charlie in his iron grasp grip and Victoria grabbed me and threw me with force from the dining room into the kitchen making me hit the back of my head against the kitchen bench knocking me unconscious. When I woke up I was tied up in a chair in the dining room looking into the lounge room, Charlie was on the floor curled up in pain it looked like he had been beaten up pretty bad while I was out and Victoria standing over top looking down on him.

"_Victoria she has come around" _Laurent said standing beside of me_ "Oh good time to begin" _she replied with a low blood lust chuckle_._

"_So Bella do you remember me" _she asked looking at me with her red crimson eyes.

"_Victoria Please leave us alone I'm begging you please" _I said to her.

"_Why would I? "_She asked_ "I'm going to make you watch your father die by my hands, you let the Cullen's kill my mate, my lover and now you're going to pay" _she said laughing.

"_Bella do you know these people" _Charlie asked in pain. _"Bella what is she talking about" _he added

"_Victoria the fucking Cullen's left me 2 years ago, I hate them as much as you do please leave my father out of this!! Your fight is with me and the Cullen's" _I said begging. I felt sick that my father was going to die because I was stupid enough to fall in love with a vampire who used me as distraction and is now gone. Now my father is being pulled into a mess that was my entire fault.

"_hahaha… you don't get it do you!!" _she said looking at me with a smile_ "you are Edwards mate so since he took mine I'm going to kill his, and before I kill you I'm going to make you watch your father die slowly right in front of your eyes" _

"_VICTORIA PLEASE ILL DO ANY THING, DAD PLEASE FORGIVE ME" _I screamed out crying.

"_Bella honey this is not your fault, I love you I'm just sorry I couldn't be a better father, I knew those Cullen's was bad for you kido" _Charlie said trying to make his way over to me Victoria quickly blocking his path.

"_Oh how sweet a father and daughter reunion" _Victory said in a sarcastic voice.

"_Victoria let's get this done before the wolves come and interrupt us" _said Laurent from the dining room walking into the lounge room.

"_Please stop let him go it's me you want" _I pleaded as Victoria bent over to get Charlie.

"_AHHHHHHHH.. FUCKING BITCH YOU BURN IN HELL" _Charlie yelled at Victoria as she pick him up with her left hand by the throat and slammed him into the wall.

"_Oh what nice words to say in front of your daughter" _she said. Putting her right hand to his shoulder and crushing it with some force I could hear the bones being crushed.

"_AHHHHH… PLEASE LEAVE BELLA OUT OF THIS TAKE ME INSTEAD OF HER" _Charlie screamed_" Bella I love you don't you forget that" _he said in pain looking at me. please forgive me I thought but I couldn't get the words out, I was in shock my father is going to die right in front of me, it was all my fault and I couldn't do anything about it.

"_Now Victoria lets finish him_" Laurent said walking towards Victoria with his red crimson eyes glaring at Charlie_ "we haven't hunted for so long and I'm thirsty" _he added with a smile."_AGREED" _she said laughing. Victoria threw my father on the floor went for his throat Laurent jumped and went for his right arm, I couldn't do anything to help my dad then to watch them draining my father's life away.

"_DAD FORGIVE ME_" I screamed out _"BELLA DON'T BLAME YOUrself" _was his last words I heard leave his mouth.

Somehow I got free from the rope and managed to get up and ran at Victoria then 3 things happened so fast I almost missed it. All of a sudden 3 black cloak figures walked into the house one ran at me and pulled to the side of the room out of the way, Laurent fell to the ground screaming in pain then Victoria retreated running away smashing through the window and 1 of the 2 still standing at the door took off after her, the one still holding me released me and walked over to Laurent and started to rip him apart it felt good as least he wouldn't get away with what he had done. The one still in the door way started making their way over to me and took off their black hood.

"_Hi my name is Jane and this is Demetri and the other that took off after Victoria was Felix" _she said.

"_My father Aro sent us to save you Bella, I'm sorry we was late and we couldn't save your father" _she said looking at the floor. How did she know about me or my name? Why does she care? I didn't really care I wanted to die.

"_Please kill me I don't want to live anymore my father is dead I have nothing left to live for"_ I said falling to my knees begging.

"_Hmmm I would but_ _I'm sorry little one but I cannot do that it isn't my orders, my father Aro sent me here to take you back to him alive he will decide what will become of you"_ she said kneeling down to looking at me.

"_Jane the bitch got away, master isn't going to be happy" _Felix said walking back into the room.

"_Bella, we are going to have to burn down the house to cover this up ok" _Jane said. Looking at my father's lifeless pail body and what was left of Laurent's body.

"_Ok I understand" _is all I could get out she nodded and looked at Demetri and Felix.

"_Demetri get Bella and Felix cover this up I want to go home" _Jane said walking out the front door.

_**~End Of Flashback~**_

When we got back to Volterra. Aro the leader of the Volturi offered me 2 choices die because I knew too much or to be turned into a vampire and join his guard. I just wanted to die but Aro wanted me to become a vampire because he could see great potential of me becoming a powerful vampire. But I didn't really care about being a powerful vampire I just wanted to leave this life behind I had nothing left anymore. Then Aro offered me something I couldn't refuse he offered to track down Victoria for me, I didn't even think twice about it and I made up my mind to accept to become a vampire for 2 reasons.

first I wanted to get revenge for my father's death and to do it with my own 2 hands. I wanted that bitch Victoria to beg for her life, I wanted to slowly kill her, for her to feel the pain that she made my father go through as he was dying and for that to happen I needed to be a vampire.

Second was that I wanted to hurt the Cullen's as much as they had hurt me, I blame them for every that happened to me the last 2 years of my human life because if they never came into my life and Edward never used me how he did. Charlie would of never seen me go through the pain and hurt I went through making him think feel like he was a bad father that couldn't help his own daughter, I would never of been attacked by James which wouldn't of brought Laurent and Victoria into my life which Charlie would be still alive, "This is why the Cullen's will fucking pay".

* * *

_**So what did you think of the first chapter please review and let me know.**_


	2. Unexpected Mission

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters.**_

_**Here is the 2nd chapter hope you enjoy it please review.**_

_**Unexpected Mission**_

_**Bella's POV**_

When I was transformed into a vampire Aro, Caius, Marcus and the entire guard was shocked, I was the first vampire to have 3 abilities. First I have a mental and physical shield the mental shield I could hold out all metal attacks making all special abilities other vampires used with their minds useless, my physical shield I could hold out up to 12 attacking enemies at once. Second was telekinesis which with a wave of my hand I could throw an enemy or up to 15 enemies is my best so far out of my path or where I wanted to I could also keep them in place if needed. Third I have a power like Jane's but I could use it against multiple targets.

After Aro found all this out he started training me in melee combat also he wanted me to learn to use all 3 of my abilities at once. Since Felix and Demetri was the best fighters in hand to hand combat in Guard I trained with them for months until they thought I was ready to learn from Aro, Caius and Marcus. Training under the 3 leaders was brutal they showed me all I needed to know about being in combat and how to defend myself. Once I learned all I could about melee combat we started on working on using all 3 of my abilities at once, it was a long grilling process which took about 7 years of long hard hours of training every day but once I got use to using my powers I could take on most of the Guard at once.

I have been a vampire for 85 years and to this day I could never forget my father's screams as he was getting murdered, I prayed for the day that I can finally get revenge for my father's death. I could never really get use to the diet of animal blood like those "Cullen's" had plus with my using my abilities drinking animal blood made me too tired and weak so I had no other choice but to feed on humans. The bright crimson eyes doesn't bother me at all, I only hunted people that didn't deserve to live like criminals and other low life scum and feeding on them makes me feel like I'm saving some innocent people along the way.

Over the 85 years I have spent with the Volturi they have became like a family to me, since I entered Volterra and became a vampire all the Volturi has welcomed me with open arms and shown respect towards me, in return I have been a loyal and respected part of the Volturi Guard. Over the years that I have served the Volturi in missions the three leaders Aro, Caius and Marcus have been impressed with my service in the Guard and have made me forth in charge in the Volturi, I only to answer to the three leaders and no one else.

My relationship with the Volturi is great, Aro has become a sort of a father figure towards me since he has always treated me as his daughter, Aro and his brothers Caius and Marcus always took a great interest in my life as a vampire like my training, missions and how well I handled them. Jane and Heidi are my 2 best girlfriends we went shopping for clothes together, always talked about guys and other little gossip going around the castle. At the start Jane hated me because her power never worked on me it took her almost 5 years for her to accept the fact that no one's did, after that our friendship grew. Alec and Felix are like brothers I never had, they are always fun to be around if it would be gambling or just hang out together for laugh.

Demetri is my fiancé, he has been there for me since the start of my vampire life. Demetri was the one that turned me and stood by me through the 3 day burning and painful transformation, he was there for my grieving after my father's death, and when we went into battle he fought by my side like an over protective fool, he also helped me overcome the pain and the hate that I had from the Cullen family and somehow mended my broken heart to be able to love again. We never kept secrets from each other or broke any promises that we made.

Demetri and I scouting the roof tops looking for criminals out and about roaming around the streets and back alleyways of Italy so I could feed because we got word that there was an upcoming mission that Aro wanted me to personally take care of. Demetri and the rest of the guard feed yesterday when Heidi came back with 37 humans that she gathered while she was at France doing some shopping. She had promised them a tour Volterra and a grand feast would be held in their honor little did they know that they were the fest. Italy's crime rate is at an all time low since I became a vampire in Volterra I never feed on the innocent people Heidi had gathered and brought back to the castle.

As we were jumping from rooftop to rooftop we came to a stop as we heard a women screaming for help, I went towards the sound of the women screaming out to see what was going on. I seen a guy trying to drag the helpless women into the dark alleyway, I had to make it so the women wouldn't freak out when I saved her.

"_Demetri do you think you can get that women to safety while I take care of that asshole"_ I asked him with a grin.

"_Sure babe no problems have fun"_ he replied and kissed me on the side of my cheek before he ascended down and made his way to the women with one swift motion Demetri pulled the guy off the women and threw him into the brick wall of the alleyway and walked the women to safety. After Demetri and the women was out of sight I made my way to the guy that was now laying in the alleyway unconscious, when I got to him he came through and stumbled to his feet .

"Who are you sexy" He asked rubbing the back of his head."Where did the other women go" he asked.

"_She is safe away from you, you heartless fuck"_ I replied angrily as I walked backwards into the alleyway into the darkness away from the street lights.

"_Oh well aren't you a feisty one, I guess I'll have my fun with you"_ he said with a smile.

"_Why don't you come and try your luck"_ I said with a slight giggle. He started to close in on me and when he was out of site of anyone on the streets I pounced at him biting right into his neck I could feel the warm blood running down my throat easing the thirst. After he was dry I dispersed of the body and waited for Demetri to return I didn't have to wait long as I made my way to the rooftops Demetri was at my side in a flash.

"_How is the woman"_ I asked wrapping my arms around his waist bringing his body closer to mine.

"_A little shaken up but she will be fine, anyways at least she isn't as bad as that guy you took care of"_ He said with a low chuckle.

"_One less scum on the streets"_ I replied hugging him tighter. _"Well I guess it's a good thing Italy has you going around at night fighting crime"_ he replied. Then he leaned down kissing the top of my hair.

"_We better get back to the castle, Aro wants to talk to us tonight"_ I said still hugging him taking in his amazing scent it smelt like warm spices and crisp citrus_. "yes I wonder what the mission he is going to be sending us on this time"_ he replied _"well lets go find out"_ I said before taking his hand as we started making our way back to the castle.

When we arrived back at the castle Jane was waiting at the front doors_ "Bella and Demetri, Aro wants to speak with you in the throne room" _she said smiling_ "Ok thanks Jane, do you know what mission his going to be sending us on yet"_ I ask curious.

"_Nope not really but Aro asked me to get You, Demetri , Alec, Felix, he wants us to be all there so ill meet you in the throne room"_ she said running off.

"_All five of us"_ I whispered _"hmm looking like this mission we going on we might break a sweat"_ Demetri replied excided _"well let's not keep Aro waiting you know how he gets when we are late"_ I said pulling him towards the throne room. We walked in through the doors Aro, Caius and Marcus was sitting in their chairs waiting for us to arrive.

"_Hello Aro, Caius and Marcus"_ I said as I walked into the middle of the Throne room and gave a slight bow of respect to them.

"_Welcome Bella how was your evening out hunting with Demetri"_ Aro asked sitting in his chair in the middle of his brothers Caius on his right and Marcus on his left.

" _It was good Aro we saved women from this asshole that was taking her into an alley"_ I replied with grin.

"_Great job Bella"_ he replied _"Oh and congratulations Demetri on having the blessing from me and my 2 brother's on taking my daughters hand"_ Aro said with a smile and a small clap. Caius and Marcus also gave the nod of approval.

"_Thank you master"_ Demetri said as he gave a slight bow.

"_So Bella when is the wedding date set for my love"_ Aro asked.

"_We was thinking early July so 4 months away"_ I said with a smile looking at my soon to be husband admiring his perfect body.

"_Ahh Bella that will be perfect I want to host a ball in a few months time in your honor before your wedding. I think it's time for us to present you to the other covens"_ Aro replied.

"_Whatever makes you happy Aro"_ I said happily. The only condition Aro had to my wedding is that I had to become public to the other covens before the wedding I didn't really care because at the end of the day I get Demetri forever.

"_Bella what makes you happy makes me happy"_ he said with a smile_" I'll get Heidi to start sending out the inventions for the ball to the other covens after our meeting"_

"_So Aro what is this mission you want us to take care of"_ I questioned him. Aro looked at his two brothers before standing up to talk he looked a little worried with whatever he was about to tell me.

"_Well Bella" _Aro paused _"As you know Felix came back yesterday from a little personal mission of mine. He went to Seattle to investigate on some missing people and murder reports in the area of lately. He found out about a newborn army is being created in the area" _He finished waiting for my reply.

"_So do we know why a newborn army is being made in that area" _I said pushing for more information.

"_Well we have reasons to believe that the army will be used to wipe out a coven near the area"_ Caius added.

"_I didn't think there was a coven settled in that area, the last coven that was staying in that area was the Cull……"_ I stumbled off at abit noticing Aro, Caius and Marcus suddenly look at each other.

"_Aro is the Cullen's back in Forks?"_ I asked a little shocked. Demetri placed his hand around my waist knowing it was a touchy subject of mine and to show he here for me.

"_Well we have reason to believe so Bella"_ Felix confirmed entering the throne room with Jane and Alec by his side.

"_Bella your mission is to protect the Cullen's from the newborn army that is coming for them"_ Marcus said coming into the conversation.

"_Marcus you got to be fucking joking? To tell you the truth Aro I would love for the Cullen's to be all killed. Nothing would please me any more than for that family to be wiped out I would gladly go and watch it happen."_ I said with a slight laugh.

"_That's enough Bella the Cullen's are good friends of mine and it would hurt me deeply to lose them, I know all about your past with them daughter. You will put all conflicts you have with them behind you and you won't let it affect you on this mission."_ Aro ordered.

"_I'm sorry Aro but I have to refuses this mission I will not protect the fucking Cullen's. They hurt me, where were they when my father got killed by Laurent and Victoria? I'm sorry but I will not do it_" I said angrily.

"_Calm down Bella"_ Demetri said pulling me closer to his side.

"_No I won't calm down and I will not help a coven that is my enemy, and I expect my future husband to agree with me"_ I said looking into his eyes hoping he would take my side _"Bella I do agree with you but it is our responsibility to stop this army"_ he replied back kissing my forehead.

"_Demetri is right Bella"_ Marcus added.

"_Bella dear it is our responsibility to up hold law and order in our world and you will protect the Cullen's from this army"_ Aro informed.

"_Fine whatever you wish"_ I said glaring at Aro.

"_So who is the creator of the army and how many newborns will there be" _I asked annoyed. Everyone in the throne room looked at me waiting for Aro to speak.

"_Last I knew the army was up to 15"_ Felix said breaking the silence

"_For the creator we don't know who it is but we have reason to believe it might be Victoria behind it all remember she does have a feud with you and the Cullen's"_ Aro added looking at me carefully.

"_That is another reason why we wanted you to go on this mission cause if Victoria is behind it all there will be a good chance for you 2 to settle things"_ Caius said with a grin.

"_So Victoria has_ _resurfaced has she"_ I replied "_Fine when do you want us to leave for Forks"_ I asked. Everyone was looking at me in horror probably from the big evil grin I now had on my face.

"_Well we are guessing Victoria plans on attacking in 3 days time so, it be best that you leave to night, Bella I want you to take Felix, Jane, Alec and Demetri with you and I have to ask you not to harm any of the cullen's they are very dear friends of mine and I do not wish to lose them"_

"_Whatever you wish father but if they get in my way I can't promise I won't hurt them. _I replied.

"_That will be fine, and tell the Cullen's I send my best regards" _Aro said with a pleasing smile.

"_Don't push your luck Aro now if that is all Demetri and I are going to our room, we have a few things to discuss"_ I said looking at Demetri.

Aro gave his nod to state that the meeting was over Demetri, Felix, Jane, Alec and I left the throne room together. When we left the throne room and the wooden doors close behind us I had a talk to the 4 of them.

"_Ok guys we leave in 2 hours get ready we are getting the first plane out that we can"_ I ordered .We then went our separate ways Demetri and I headed for our room hand in hand.

When we made it into our room Demetri slid his hands down my back, past my hips, and cupped each of my inner thighs to pull my legs up and I wrapped my legs around his back in a flash he'd crossed the room to the bed. Immediately I threaded my hands in to his hair, yanking his head up and demanding his lips on mine. He answered my unspoken question by pressing me roughly against the bed, his whole body covering mine, I couldn't help the low moan that escaped my lips. His hands started fumbling with the buttons on his shirt, one, and two...

_"Too slow"_ I growled ripping his clothes off in one clean movement as he did to mine.

His hands slid down my frame tantalizingly, making sure each millimeter of flesh received its homage. When he reached my hips, his right hand graced forward as his fingers teased the little button that wanted so to be pushed. His right hand traveled downward and hitched under my left leg, pulling it slightly up. Very gently, he pushed himself into me, he gently and began moving himself forward and backwards. I clutched his shoulders to bring his upper body back down to me, as he relinquished himself to my attempts, he sank even further into me. "_Faster! Harder…_" I moaned, He groaned as he quickened the pace my body arched backwards as I reached my climax and Demetri followed close behind. We held each other silently for some time, neither wanting to let go and just wanting to enjoy the moment that we just had to together.

I started thinking about the mission we had to do, about finally being able to kill Victoria and putting my father's death to rest and how I would react seeing the Cullen's again. I hated them so much and I know I promised Aro I wouldn't hurt them but I was afraid that if I seen them I wouldn't care about any promises I had made and the anger I had for them I would lose control of myself and attack the Cullen's, but if this happens I would give Victoria the chance to escape. I needed Demetri next to me in this mission so he could help me keep my mind on what I had to do, I had to get my revenge on Victoria. I looked up to Demeri's face and smiled.

"_Hey"_ I said leaning up to kiss him on the lips _"What's wrong babe"_ he asked he probably seen my face with the worried look on it. _"Umm I have to ask you something" _I paused_ "Demetri I want you to stay right beside me in this battle with the newborns" _I said looking into his eyes.

"_Of cause I will stay with you honey, what's wrong, what has got you so worried"_ he looked lost.

"_Because my main focus in this mission is Victoria but I'm afraid that my conflicts I have with the Cullen's might tempt me to attack them as well giving Victoria a chance to escape"_ I said.

"_Bella don't worry you have been waiting a long time for Victoria once you see her you won't even notice the Cullen's"_ he replied hugging me tighter. He was right once I get on that battle field all I will be focusing on is getting Victoria and making her pay.

"_Demetri I love you, you really don't know how much it means to me to have you in my life" _I said kissing his bare chest _"and I love you to Bella"_ he said kissing the top of my head. I pulled his face to mine and crashed my lips to his trying to tell him it was time to go for round two.

"_Come on you two we have to get going or we are going to miss the flight we have 45 minutes to get to the airport"_ Jane said knocking at the door.

"_Be right out Jane go get the car ready, Demetri and I will meet you th_er_e"_ I said with a giggle.

"_Fine if you're not ready in 10 minutes we are leaving without you guys"_ she said and took off to get the car ready.

"_Come on honey we will have plenty of time after the mission for making love"_ demetri said kissing me _"Yer I know but it doesn't seem we get enough time anymore" _I said looking at his prefect body _"baby after this mission I promise we will make time" _he said with a big smile_" You better lets go before Jane gets pissed" _I mumbled.

He got up getting dressed in his black robes and I followed dressing into mine and took each other's hand and took off towards Jane, Felix and Alec waiting in the car.

_**So what did you think of the 2nd chapter please review and let me know.**_


End file.
